Love Potion
by Alic3 Cull3n
Summary: Bella has landed a job in the Mary-Alice clothing line studios. It's a new beginning from a disastrous childhood. The Cullen's are very friendly, everyone but the Olympian star, Edward Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers. I plan on completing this story, and plan on updating it once a week. Please keep my spirits up and review!

I DONT OWN ANYTHIGN BUT THE PLOT :)

_**IMPORTANT** = i dont know if to make this story **M rated, or T rated**. vote now at the pole! i'm writing for my readers, and you oppinion is my first priority :) _

Chapter One-

Life isn't always sunshine's and rainbows, I' ll give you that, but sometimes if you step out of the picture and examine things from a different angle, you can say that life is beautiful.

Sighing, I put down my pen and looked out of the small window in my room.

The sun was shining behind the clouds, the leaves dancing freely in the wind...

_What I wouldn't give to be free like that. _

"Isabella! Carmen says she'd better come home to a clean house!" Tanya shouted from downstairs. I threw my notepad across my room and watched as it hit the wall.

"Bella, she said now!" Tanya screeched once again. I sighed and got out of the old chair and trudged downstairs. I hated living here. My mother and my father-both whom had died in a plane crash on their way to one of their elite parties- left me with my large inheritance, to do with as I wish, only after_ Carmen _thought I was ready. Dad was never home while my mom… well she couldn't have cared less. She hated me. The malice I lived with throughout my 23 years of life was enough to harden me against any hardship that came my way. I was a graduate student with the top marks from Dartmouth. Everyone was impressed- well mostly everyone. My aunt Carmen didn't even attend my graduation. She was much like my mother, to my utmost satisfaction. When I told her about my acceptance into one of the major fashion corporations out there, she just rolled her eyes and told me to move out quickly before they fired me. With her nonchalant approval I decided that I was moving out this Saturday. Finding a job at one of the most exclusive designer firms in the world was nothing to extravagant for Carmen, even if I was working under the _Mary Alice_ brand, the name she loved. I'd finally closed the deal last Saturday.

Today was Friday, and a smile came to my lips as I scrubbed away at the small spot on the floor. I was getting on a plane tomorrow and moving far away from New York. I couldn't wait to escape Carmen's horrible little domain and live on my own, like a carefree adult. Right now, I was living some sort of twisted version of Cinderella.

"What are you so excited about?" Tanya asked from her spot on the kitchen counter, making me roll my eyes as I continued scrubbing. Carmen had spawned three children with her husband, Demetri. Her daughters, Tanya, Kate, and Irina were my cousins, while Tanya, who was probably the descendant of Satan himself, was the evil witch at work in this place.

"Oh I see. Is Bella happy she's moving out?" Tanya taunted after she figured out I wasn't going to answer her question.

"Yeah Tanya, I'm happy I'm moving out. No, I'm _ecstatic_ that I'm leaving. Now would you shut up and let me work?" I snapped angrily.

She glared at me before stalking off. Tanya was no doubt gorgeous- her strawberry blonde hair was cropped just above her shoulders- a new trend she'd gotten into- and her eyes were a piercing blue. Like me, she wore a size four in jeans, but unlike me she had perfect curves in all the right places. Renee had blonde hair while I'd inherited my dark brown hair from Charlie. Renee had blue eyes, while I'd inherited deep chocolate ones from my father. The only similarity my mother and I shared seemed to share was that Renee could have still fit into my high-school jeans. I was clumsy while Renee was graceful and lived to fulfill the expectations of her last name. Renee Swan was an elegant, beautiful, charming woman- everything her daughter was not.

Maybe that's why she deceived me. I sighed and continued my cleaning, picking up clothes here and there, hanging them in their rightful places. When I came to Irina's room I smiled. Irina was quiet, never got in my way and respected me. She had her father's luscious black hair and mothers icy blue eyes. She kept to herself mostly- kept her room sparkling clean, and made sure to never upset me in anyway.

I knocked twice at her door. "Come in Bella," she sang.

I grinned as I opened the door to reveal a 20 year old girl lying on her back reading a book. "How did you know it was me?" Irina smiled and rolled over on her stomach

"One, if it was Tanya, she would have been screaming her head off outside my door. Two, if it were Kate, she wouldn't have bothered knocking, and three, you're the only person in this house that has the decency to knock other than dad, and he's not home."

I laughed as I went to pick up her laundry.

"I'm going to miss you," Irina said softly.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before turning back to her. "I'm going to miss you to Iree. But we both know that if I live in this place for another week I would kill myself. No offense to anyone."

Irina smiled at me before getting up to give me a hug.

"That doesn't mean that I won't be thinking of you and Kate every moment I'm in California," I whispered softly into her hair. Irina simply nodded before letting me go.

"I know," she sniffled. I smiled at her before slipping out of her room. I couldn't bear her heartbreak; it would just make me want to stay.

Just as I was finishing cleaning the dishes, Kate came barrelling out of the door with a few bags.

"Hi Bella! Bye Bella!" she yelled as she ran past me and into her room, slamming the door in progress. Irina dashed out of her room waved at Carmen, before heading into Irina's room, all the while hissing, "Did you get it! Did you get it?"

"Would you two _shut the fuck up_!?" Tanya screeched from downstairs.

I frowned wondering what was going on before Carmen came into the kitchen, placing two salad bowls and a box of pizza down. She looked everywhere but me, "I thought you would like some time off before you leave tomorrow," Carmen said briefly before walking away to join her daughter on the couch.

I tried to wrap my head around what happened. Did Carmen just bring home dinner, _and _give me time off? Was she actually being _nice_ to me? I shook my head in a daze before placing the bowls on the table. I took out the china and placed six plates down. Demetri would be here in time for dinner.

I finished setting up and decided to head up to my room to pack up for my flight which was at an ungodly hour. Apparently my plane left at two in the morning. Requiring me to head out to the airport at twelve. I planned everything out perfectly. I will head out and flag a taxi around 11, stop to get a gift for my new boss- flattery never fails right?- and then arrive at Le Guardia airport around midnight. Yep, I had this thing planned thoroughly.

I went over to my nightstand, and carefully wrapped several picture frames of Irina, Kate, sometimes Tanya, and once or twice Carmen and Demetri, in bubble wrap before placing them in my suitcase. I already had the pictures of Charlie Renee and I safely placed on top. I looked around my room. It appeared empty now. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness. I sat down on my bed and wrapped my arms around my legs.

After all this is where I'd lived after my parents had died- where I grew up for the last seven years. Kate- one year my senior- walked by my room and frowned.

"What the hell are you so sad about?"

I smiled at her, before getting up, "You tell me."

Kate's eyes were watery. It didn't take a genius to figure out that when someone is on the verge of tears.

"I don't know. I think I got some dirt in my eyes- Tanya's perfume is polluting the air," she said, her voice cracking. I looked at her with such fondness. Only Kate would be able to make a joke in a stressful situation. She came even closer, and I sniffled sadly, losing my composure.

"Oh Kate!" I bawled falling into her arms, "I'm going to miss you so much! You have to promise me you'll call me every night, and invite me to your wedding! Let me design your dress, and to visit me every damn time you're free!"

Kate nodded her head, crying into my shoulder.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what my family did. I know mom and Aunt Renee, not to mention my own sister, were cruel to you, but don't hold that against us! Especially Irina and I! Bella, we love you like our own sister."

We both sat down and cried and cried, moments later Irina joined us in our crying marathon. Kate and Irina were the only two who kept me sane in this house. After making sure we expressed our sisterly love for one another, we got up and headed for dinner.

Tanya was sitting down, filling her perfectly manicured nails when we arrived. She looked at both Kate and Irina before rolling her eyes.

"I don't know why you all are so upset. The bitch is finally moving out, and soon we would be getting our own apartment. After that we don't have to be so dependent on Mom and Dad. Don't you see Bella's carved the way for us?" Tanya said putting away her filer indifferently.

Kate rolled her eye before sitting down. I let the comment slip and sat down towards the end of the table and Irina sat to my left. Demetri and Carmen came in and we began dinner. Demetri smiled at me, and asked me about my flight, my job, and he showered me with compliments and how much he would miss me. Demetri was only home once or twice a month, but he was very kind. I never go to see him, just like I never got to see Charlie. Demetri made sure to come home tonight, seeing that tonight was my last night in New York.

After dinner finished up, I stood to leave, but before I could go anywhere, Demetri slipped a package into my hands. I looked down to see a Macbook Air with a bow on top, and an I-phone.

"You need some way to keep in touch, don't you?" Demetri smiled. I felt the tears well up again and furiously tried to blink away them away. Carmen was next. She handed me an envelope. "Your inheritance; signed and approved," she muttered. I smiled at her.

"Our gift… well… we kind of forgot—"Kate mumbled. I snorted. Fucking actors.

Irina rolled her eyes at me. "It's already packed and put away in your luggage, so you can't refuse it."

I scowled at both of them before walking outside. I didn't need to look at Tanya to know that she was smirking. I headed out the door to find a taxi waiting outside. I turned around to see Tanya who was smirking at me, "I want a Mary-Alice dress and shoes at my new address by next week."

I glowered at her. Sneaky bitch. Demetri had my things piled into the cab and I walked towards it. I hugged Kate and Irina one last time and promised I'd call as soon as I arrived in California. I slipped into the cab and waved at everyone and as the cab was driving away I saw Tanya- of course- stick up her middle finger. Whore.

I didn't let Tanya's arrogance upset me as I set my path towards my new destination, my new found freedom.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please be kind, and show me your gratitude by sending me a review? It means a lot.

Also follow me on Formpsring, twitter, or if you want to talk to me on facebook- just imbox me your name and email! (links in profile)

Lots of love-


	2. California Girls

OKIE, SO THIS IS LATE. several months late. i was in italy, doing an exchange program there. sorry tres much :( enjoy;)

-The poll results showed that this story would be : M RATED.

Oh and i'm looking of a really good beta, not a 'let me just get through it' one, but one with dedication! if you are, then please msg.

-Soundtrack for this chapter: California Girls by Katy Perry :)

Chapter Two

California Girls Were Unforgettable. 

The plane ride was long, the cab ride- even longer. When I arrived at LAX, it was 9 in the morning and I made sure to call Kate and Irina, telling them I had gotten to LA in one piece.

Once I'd gotten to the hotel , I slipped into the shower and washed away all the dirt and exhaustion before climbing out. Kate and Irina had packed several bags of makeup, lingerie, swim suits and about a dozen dresses- I mentally screamed at them before I closed the box and opened the luggage filled with my clothes. I pulled out one of my own creations and slipped it on. I slumped down on the living room couch and flipped through the channels, but eventually fell asleep. When I woke up again at three, my stomach grumbled and I got up to slip on a top and some jeans.

Just when I was about to leave, there was a small tap at my door and I groaned. I was in no mood for visitors. Nevertheless, I got up and trudged to the door, swinging it open. The person in front of me smiled, and holding out a café mocha and a bagel, but my hands were shaking so badly that I knew if I had taken the drink out of her hand, I would have dropped it. My mouth opened and closed as I stood in front of none other than Alice Mary Cullen- the greatest designer ever known. The designer of the famous 'Mary-Alice' clothing line.

"Nice to meet you Isabella!" she chirped, walking past me and into my hotel room.

"Mrs. Cullen! It's a pleasure to have you! Thank you so much for the job! It means a whole lot to me!" I blabbered once my brain caught hold of my actions.

Alice waved her hand and sat down on the sofa.

"Is there anything I can get you? I haven't unpacked anything, but I'm sure I can get you a glass of water or something," I suggested moving towards the kitchen.

I stopped mid-step. _Oh shit, I didn't have any glasses unpacked!_

"Isabella! Calm down! You just moved in! The last thing I need you to do is to worry about me! Come sit down. Besides I doubt you have your glasses unpacked!"

I blushed at her statement as I moved towards the couches and sat down. Alice handed me the coffee and I smiled in appreciation.

"Mrs. Cull—"

"Alice, it's just Alice," she smiled.

"Oh- Alice, it's a pleasure," I held out my hand, but Alice discarded my outstretched hand and embraced me.

"Indeed, it _is_ a pleasure Isabella!" she sang.

"Bella," I corrected her.

She appeared to be thinking for a while before she grinned, "That means 'beautiful' in Italian, doesn't it?"

I nodded my head.

"Well then, it suits you perfectly," Alice winked.

I blushed slightly and took a sip of my drink trying to hide my flaming face behind the cup. Alice surveyed my clothes and nodded apprehensively.

"I've never seen your shirt before. Who's the designer?" she asked.

Startled, I looked down to my clothes. I was wearing a light blue top with stripes of darker blue fabric that went diagonally from my left shoulder to my right waist. It was a design I created during the last week of school.

"No one," I answered honestly, shaking my head, "This is one of my own designs."

Alice looked impressed as she bent down and trailed the dark blue straps curiously, "My, my, Bella you're a genius! I love it! I knew I wouldn't regret hiring you!"

I smiled and put the beverage to the side, remembering something. "I got you something from LA. Well two things." I muttered pulling out a suitcase. I flipped open the switch to reveal two carefully wrapped packages. I handed the pink one to her first.

"Oh Bella, you didn't need to get me anything!" Alice protested.

"Hey! You got me the job, this is my display appreciation!" I smirked at her. Alice narrowed her eyes at me before sticking her tongue out at me. I was completely shocked. I had one of the most intelligent and one of the most beautiful women sitting in_ my _home, on _my _sofa, acting like a kid. A huge grin spread out across my face

Alice ripped up the wrapping paper and drew out the _Tiffany & Co_ jewellery box; I bought last night. Since diamonds are a girl's best friend I gotten her something along that line- but more friendly. I held my breath as she opened the lid. Several emotions flooded over her face. She looked up me with a huge smile before snapping- the drop pendant that held a round brilliant diamond in 18k gold which was studded on a 16" chain where the letters of her name hanging from the ends of the chain- around her neck.

She engulfed me in hug whispering that it was beautiful, and that it was the nicest gesture any client had done for her. When I pulled back I was slightly startled to see two big teary eyes. I looked away and noticed the green packaged that was forgotten inside my suitcase I bent down and retrieved it, pushing it towards Alice.

"There's more? Bella! I offered you _a_ job. Not two!" Alice whined shaking her head.

"I promise it didn't cost me a dime! It was all my work! The necklace was a token of my appreciation! This one is for the friendship I hope we'll have," I protested. Alice looked at me with a pained expression before nodding, and taking the gift. She ripped off the wrapping paper like she had done to the previous, and flipped the lid open.

She pulled out the dress that I had stitched carefully for her. She smiled like the Cheshire Cat and touched the fabric delicately.

"Isabella you are truly a talented, beautiful young woman," she praised. I laughed at her while she sashayed around the room with the dress.

"We're going to be the greatest of friends! I can just feel it!" she cried, clapping her hands.

"I hope so," I smiled. Alice sat down with me and sighed.

"Tell me about yourself Bella."

I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to say my life was very plain.

"Um- there's nothing much to say," I started. Alice gave me a warning look. I rolled my eyes before continuing, "Well, if you want to know the whole analogy of Isabella Marie Swan, then be my guest- doesn't tell me that I didn't warn you though. I was born on September 13 1987. I'm 23 years old, and I love the colour green and blue. I went to Dartmouth and studied Fashion. I graduated 2 months ago, and applied for a job, where the great Alice Cullen accepted me," I began. Alice rolled her eyes and leaned back. I snickered before I continued.

"My childhood was rather rough. My dad was never home, and my mother never really cared about me. They were first class people- they loved attending the most elite parties. It's sort of ironic if you ask me, since they died in a plane crash while travelling to another party in Vancouver, Canada. I was later on passed to my aunt, who had full authority of my inheritance and it was up to her to decide when I was ready to receive it. She treated me like trash, although there were some nice gestures here and there. I felt like I was trapped inside my own body. Carmen- my aunt- has three daughters. Kate and Irina, they are the best cousins I can ask for, while Tanya- she's a complete bitch. When I graduated Dartmouth and received my acceptance from your company, my aunt couldn't care less. So that is my childhood and an additional five year of adulthood. Oh, and I'm in love with Johnny Depp, and think he's the hottest actor out there, I love mint French Vanilla Ice-cream, and my favourite sport is Ice dancing," I concluded.

Alice gaped at me as a flash anger shot through her eyes and I cringed.

"Oh, this Carmen is going to hear it from me! I swear to god if she thinks that treating a wonderful person like you so horribly is amusing, then I'm going to give her a fucking piece of my mind," Alice seethed, her hand forming fist on each side of her.

"Whoa- whoa there little Alice," I said, my hands moving to her shoulders. It was rather touching that someone that I have met only five minutes ago could care so much, but If I wanted to start fresh, I have to leave the past.

"There's a million miles between us. I have my freedom, and that's all I need. When I was in Dartmouth, I had to stay with a 'nanny', hard to believe- but I am free now," I assured her.

Alice searched my eyes for the truth before relaxing her shoulders. I released her tiny shoulders before sitting cross legged on the floor.

"How 'bout you tell me about yourself Alice," I smiled, encouraging her. Alice grinned before launching into her speech.

I learned many thing about Alice Cullen that night. I learned that she was a orphan, much like me, and was put into a foster home. She lived with 12 children, most nights she'd go to sleep hungry, and other times, she'd managed to make a meal out of crackers and thin soups. She kept to herself, but was always interested in fashion trends. During her time in high school she would watch the popular girls who would flaunt their sophisticated and beautiful clothes. She hid behind her sketch pad where she created her own designs. For her sixteenth birthday she worked at a local drug store and save enough to buy a sewing machine and a few fabrics. The very next week she wore her very first dress hand sewn by none other than herself. The girls wondered where she got it, who the designer was, but she kept her secret to herself, By the time she was eighteen she graduated with full scholarship to a designing school in New York. During her second year in University, she met Jasper Whitlock Cullen who captured her heart from the very first look. He had two brothers, Emmett and Edward. Emmett McCarthy Cullen, who didn't know him? He was in the NFL an extraordinary quarterback. Edward Anthony Cullen the multi gold medalist for United States of America. The 26 year old swimming champion is the pride of the nation. I've seen millions of pictures of him, and in every single one he's gorgeous.

"Hey! You know what we should do?" Alice cried from behind me. I had tuned to sit between her legs as she played with my hair while telling me her life story. I tuned my head up and looked up at Alice.

"Does it involve you accidently drinking pizza sauce in place of tomato juice?" I joked, remembering the incident she told me about after her honeymoon with Jasper.

Alice pushed me and I fell on the floor laughing.

"Ha Ha, very funny," she rolled her eyes, "Anyways, I was planning to have a sleepover! It could be your 'welcome' party. Only Rose, you, and I. it'll be a blast!" She whipped out her phone quickly and started typing furiously on the digital keypad.

"Alice! I have nothing at home! I didn't even go shopping yet, and I don't even know Rose! What if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me?"

"Don't be silly Bella, Rose will love you, and we'll celebrate in the Cullen home. Esme and Carlisle are gone out for the night, and the boys are out for their 'boy time'," Alice said rolling her eyes at the last part. "Please Bella? It'll make me happy if you come. I promise you that!" Alice begged sticking out her lower lip. I tried to ignore her pouting, but it was impossible.

"Fine," I grumbled.

"Yay! I love you Bella! I promise you won't regret this!" she yelled jumping up and down. I shook my head at her childish behaviour but I couldn't help to hold back the grin that was spreading across my face.

I put on my coat and left my apartment, with Alice nearly bouncing beside me while I locked the door. We walked to the elevator. Well, I walked… Alice ran, wearing a black fur coat that brought out her blue eyes and knee high boots. She quickly dug into her purse and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She winked at me before slipping them on.

"Can't have anyone seeing," she whispered, while putting a winter cap on her head and wrapping her scarf from the tip of her nose to her neck. I rolled my eyes and stepped out.

Alice walked briskly and professionally to the garage before slipping into a yellow Porsche. I gaped at the car. It was beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

Alice honked at me and poked her head out of the window.

"Bella, get in! Admire the car later!" Alice called. I snapped out of my reverie before slipping inside. The interior was just as extravagant…

Alice threw off her 'disguise' and started the car. Soon enough, we were whizzing through traffic and people were swearing at us.

"Alice, slow the fuck down!" I yelled, clutching the armrests.

Alice smirked at me and revved the engine a bit more.

"ALICE!" I screamed. My heart felt like it was going to pop out of my chest. Alice stopped the car and my head lunged forward.

"We're here!" Alice sang. I took several deep breaths before climbing out. Yeah I climbed out and my jaw unhinged from my mouth.

I was staring at one of the most extravagant houses out there. Even Carmen's house didn't compare to the luxury and beauty of this house.

"Oh my god," I muttered running my hands through my hair.

"Bella! Hurry up!" Alice called from the doorway. I gulped as I walked inside. Alice gave me a brief tour of the house. I would get so lost in here…

Alice skipped to the kitchen and pulled out some bowls.

"Bella, go to the living room, I'm just going to get everything set," Alice mumbled pulling various packages of junk food out.

I managed to find myself into the living room. A blonde was lying across the sofa with a book in hand, reading innocently when I jumped, startled.

I cleared my throat and she glanced at me.

_Fuck me._

Rosalie Lillian Hale.

She sent me a withering, cold as ice look as I cringed and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Why the hell are _you_ here? Going to spread the family's secrets now, are we?" she asked.

I felt my anger well up and my face heat up.

"You know what? I don't give a shit if you're Rosalie _fucking_ Hale, but you can't treat people like that. Hey Blondie, do you know how to predict the future? Do you see me telling the 'family secrets'? I know blondes tend to be dumb, but I never expected them to be fucked up in the head too," I seethed at her.

Rosalie stood up and stared at me, her mouth hanging open. The anger that was evident in her eyes softened and she grinned.

What the hell?

Did she have personality disorder? I stood there as she laughed.

"When Alice said she's going to have one of her workers move in with us, I was angry and I was sure that you were going to disgrace the family. But now, Isabella Swan, welcome." Rose spoke opening her arms. I gently hugged her.

I slightly pinched myself to see if I was dreaming. After all, this was _Rosalie Hale_ we're talking about. It's not easy to get on her friendly side.

Alice walked in with a cute little apron and smirked.

"Did she pass your dumb test Rose?" Alice asked holding up a spatula.

" I'm never going to bet against you," Rose said, putting her hands up in defeat.

That's when what Rose said previously caught up with me.

" Moving in? I'm not moving in!" I said confused.

"Oh yes you are! Bella, it's going to take forever to find an apartment in LA. All of them are booked and filled with tourists! This is the best you can do! Anyways, I already sent my chauffer to bring your stuff here," Alice said nonchalantly.

"Alice!" I protested, " I can't believe this! I never agreed in moving in with you guys! This is out of the question!"

"Well I never agreed on getting _two_ presents," Alice said raising an eyebrow.

"Presents?" Rose asked curiously from behind me.

I groaned and slumped onto the sofa. _Ooooooh, it's so soft!_

"Yeah! Rose! Look what Bella got me!" Alice skipped to Rose and showed her the drop necklace, and the top. While they ogled at the gifts, I scowled.

"Where's my gift?" Rose asked, turning to me.

"I didn't get one. That's why I shouldn't stay here. It's not fair." I replied, smiling. I was feeling quite smug, before Rose opened her mouth.

"Oh good! Then you staying here can be my present!" Rosalie retorted, whipping the smile of my face.

After half an hour of arguing, threats, and bodily harm, I agreed to their deal. But- I was working as their cook, and I was paying for everything I cooked with. I figured since they wouldn't let me pay for my stay like I originally planned, this was the best way out.

Rose grinned before walking over to the swimming pool. She sat down on a chair, and Alice pulled me to another one.

"Since this song basically represnts us, here is us saying welcome to California," Alice replied, pressing some remote. Instantly a song filled the backyard, and i laughed when i heard California girl's go on. Alice and Rose busted out singing when a part came on, telling me how great California really is.

You can travel the wo-orld, but nothing comes closer to the golden cosat, once you party with us, you'll be falling in love ohhohohoohh," Alice sang to me, dancing around.

"California girls, we're unforgettable, fine fresh fierce, we got in on lock, west coast represents, put your hand's up, woahhaoh," Rose sang in tune pulling me up to join her.

We spent an hour or so laughing and playing around, before we decided to call it quits and went back inside.

Rose sat down on the couch with me, while Alice skipped to the kitchen.

"Alice! Rose! We're home!" A voice came from the door. I froze. They promised it was only us. I looked over at Rose who looked confused, she smiled at me to stay put before walking out into the hallway.

There was a lot of mumbling and whispers going on before a lady with caramel colored hair walked in with a very handsome man.

"Hello darling, I'm Esme. This is Carlisle," she introduced.

I immediately paled. Of course I would be the only idiot who would be sitting while the parents of a designer, a gold winning athlete, and a football player, were standing in front of me. I jumped to my feet.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! Nice to meet you!" I greeted. My hands were shaking.

"It's just Carlisle! No need for the Mr and the Mrs," Carlisle spoke shaking my outstretched hand. Esme, like her daughter-in-law, wrapped me in a hug.

"Alice told me all about you! It's a pleasure!" Esme exclaimed.

"I heard you girls were having a sleepover. We just forgot something, we'll be out of your hair in a minute," Carlisle smiled disappearing through the hallway, Esme hot on his heels, She shot me smile and wave before she too disappeared.

"Sorry about that," Alice apologized, " I didn't know they were coming home."

I shook my head at Alice, telling her that it was all right before plopping down on the couch. Rose slipped a movie in and soon Alice and the bowls of food joined us. We talked, played truth or dare, and eventually went to sleep.

Alice led me to my room, which was too luxurious to belong to a guest, but she didn't let me protest. She told me my nightclothes were hanging in the fourth closet, but when I opened it, they were definitely not my clothes. Baby-dolls made of sheer lace from _Victoria's Secret_'s rack hung in the walk in closet.

Sighing I pulled on a baby-doll with a defined ribbon trim _and _back closure -_Thank __god for that. _It did, however, open to show the matching underwear and my stomach. It was all lace and silk.

With a sigh, I slipped into the soft bed, and let sleep consume me.

* * *

**A review is like having Edward Cullen kiss you. leave me one:) **

if you're a beta , let me know :)


End file.
